One-Winged Fallen Angel
by Rave Rose of Twilight
Summary: This is a story I started because I was having trouble with the next chapter of my other DxD story. Naruto was an Angel forced to Fall by a sibling. Trained by a Shinto Goddess to defend himself, he will rise as a new force. But will his heart be gripped by the darkness of betrayal or will he forgive the one who hurt him?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Uzumaki, the One-Winged Fallen Angel**

 **Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

 **Warning: I don't own Naruto or DxD.**

Chapter One: The Fall of Naruto Uzumaki

It was yet another glorious day in Heaven. Angels, both men and women alike, we're walking down the golden streets to their jobs or from them. One particular angel seemed to stand out from the rest. He had a healthy tanned skin tone with bright blue eyes and spiky golden hair. He wore a burnt orange shirt, a simple pair of blue jeans, and black boots. He looked around with a grin etched on his face and his eyes slightly closed as he absorbed the happiness that surrounded him. However, contrary to his outward appearance, deep within his heart laid a troubled soul. Several angels waved his way or sometimes even bowed to him, but he simply returned the gestures.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was the last seraphim given life by God himself, though his birth was at a very troubling time.

As he walked up to the home of the Seraphs, he couldn't help but worry about what he was about to ask and just who he was going to ask. Naruto was an incredibly friendly individual and easily made friends wherever he went. Out of his family, Naruto got along best with Gabriel and Uriel, two of his favorite siblings. He got along easily enough with Michael, though his work often kept the two from connecting.

"Naruto," called a warm and welcoming voice. Naruto looked up and smiled to his older brother.

"Good morning, Michael," he replied kindly.

Michael looked at Naruto, confusion etched upon his brow. "What's wrong, Naruto," he asked carefully. Naruto sighed and his smile turned into a weary look that did not suit him.

"I've been having strange dreams lately," Naruto replied, slightly unsure what to say to his older brother. "I was actually on my way to see Metatron about them. Maybe she could shed some light on them."

"Are you sure," the eldest Seraph asked. "I have time to listen to you before I begin my duties again."

"I really appreciate that, Michael, but I don't think even you could help me make heads or tails of this. I must speak with Metatron. As the official voice of Father, maybe her insight would prove beneficial on this matter." Michael nodded. "But I promise that when I find out what they mean, you'll be the first I tell."

Michael smiled at his younger brother and ruffled his spiky hair, getting a pout from the youngest Seraph, before leaving to attend to his duties.

Naruto sighed sadly. Ever since the death of their Father and Naruto's birth on his deathbed, Michael had been taking over their Father's duties, assigning their two other brothers and their sister to their own duties. As he made his way to the home of Metatron, Naruto couldn't help but feel apprehensive of the meeting about to take place. He approached the door and raised his hand to knock, but the door swung open revealing Metatron in her glory and splendor.

Her smile was absolutely dazzling that it made even Gabriel's pale in comparison. She had long red hair that fell down in a sheet of crimson and her eyes were a beautiful, hazy violet. "I've been waiting for you, Naruto," she said in a tone that sent a shiver down his spine. Her voice was nothing less than melodious and made even the hymns sung by believers sound like nails on a chalkboard.

"Hello, Metatron," he said meekly, hanging his head low, but she cupped his jaw and raised his head, allowing their eyes to connect.

Contrary to popular belief, Metatron was not a towering male, but a flawlessly beautiful woman. Compared to Naruto's 6 foot stature, she stood at around 5 feet 7 inches. Also unlike many of Heaven's current residents and popular belief, Metatron never wore clothes. Her beauty was so remarkable that clothes would only hide her remarkable beauty and would burn whenever they touched her body. Thankfully, her hair was long enough that it protected her modesty from the eyes of those who visited her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Naruto," she said with a giggle. "I don't mind if you look at me. Only you are allowed to see me like this. After all, you are one of my most precious people in this world. I trust you."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier when I need to speak with you about important matters like the ones I have troubling me," he remarked, causing her to giggle even more.

Metatron guided him inside, shutting the door behind them, before guiding him to her couch. She sat down first and allowed him to rest his head in her lap. From his position, he could see her every curve in great detail. "So what is troubling you so, Naruto," she asked.

Naruto took a deep breath before relaxing it as Metatron brushed her hand through his hair. "My dreams have become more detailed than before," he started. "At first, they were just dreams. Images of Father sitting in his throne room with Lord Jesus at his side. But now...now the throne room is empty save for his precious weapon, Osiris, gifted to him by Lord Osiris of the Egyptian Pantheon to assist in the battle against Trihexa. Sometimes, I swear that I can even hear whispering in my ear during these dreams."

If Metatron was stunned, she did not show it. "What do these whispers say?"

"They tell me to take up Osiris," he said.

"Who do you believe speaks to you in these dreams," she asked.

He hesitated. "I truly think it is Father speaking to me through my dreams."

"Then why are you here," she asked with a smile.

"Because it is forbidden to lay hands on Osiris," Naruto remarked. "Not even Michael has laid eyes on it since it was hidden within His throne room. Only one has dared to attempt such a thing and his hand withered to skin and bones upon touching it. Since then, it had been hidden."

"And yet, these dreams have shown you where it rests, did they not," she asked, getting a weak nod in response. "Then I am sure Michael would forgive you if you explained what you have explained to me. If it truly is Father speaking to you, then I believe you have received his blessing to take Osiris as your own."

Naruto nodded, but just as he was about to sit up, he felt a pair of tender lips press against his own. It was a chaste kiss, but it left Naruto breathless. "They say that a woman's first kiss is a precious thing and one should not give it away freely save to the man she loves above all," she whispered into his ear. "Though I am the voice of our beloved Father, I am not as immune to matters of the heart." Naruto moved to open his mouth, but words would not come out. "There will come a day when you will understand the gift I have given you and on that day, we will be reunited. But remember these words, my beloved. Father does not allow things to happen without reason. Keep His word in your heart and let the light guide you on your path."

Naruto had no other words, but he embraced Metatron warmly before leaving her home with a heart full of warmth and a mind ripe with turmoil. As he walked toward Michael's throne, where he guided the true believers, he saw him working.

"Brother," Naruto called out. Michael turned to him with a brilliant smile, set down his quill and the paperwork he was working on, and approached his youngest sibling.

"Naruto," he said joyously. "How wonderful to see you again. How was your visit with Metatron? Did she make sense of your dreams?"

Naruto nodded and began to explain in detail their conversation, leaving out the part where Metatron gave him her first kiss. As he went deeper into how they interpreted his dreams, Michael's face had taken a serious expression. By the time Naruto finished, Michael now looked conflicted.

"And you are certain of this," he asked. "Father truly spoke to you?"

Naruto nodded fiercely. "After speaking with Metatron, I've never felt so sure of anything in my life. I am sure that it was His voice that I heard in my dreams and He gave me His blessing to take Osiris from its resting place."

Michael bit his lip and continued to ponder the conundrum he was currently faced with. "Very well," he replied. "I believe Father meant for you to carry it and he believes that you are ready. I shall inform Lord Jesus Christ about this. If you can take hold of it without your hand withering, then it truly means that He has chosen you to wield it."

With those words, the two parted ways. One to speak with Jesus and the other to set foot into the chambers of his Father. Naruto's six sets of wings, denoting his position rather than his level of power, took to the skies with the grace of a swan and the speed of a mockingbird. Within moments, Naruto touched down in the resting place of Osiris. The temple that was watched over by Raphael and his honor guard. As he set foot inside, he felt a weight lift from his shoulders and warmth radiated through his body. Was this the work of his Father, the youngest Seraph asked himself before continuing on down the halls. As he approached the case that held Osiris within, he could feel a sense of nervousness come over him. This was just as he had seen in his dreams, though the words of his Father were not echoing in his ears.

He slowly closed his eyes and grasped the handle of the case. "Precious Father. Architect of Heaven and Lord of All Creation. Please. If this is your will, then guide my hand and allow me to claim the gift You have seen fit to give me."

He opened the case and slowly, but confidently, took the handle of the scythe in his hand. Rather than his hand withering, his body was filled with a powerful sensation that felt ready to burst forth from his body. He fought back the urge to cry out by biting his lip. It felt like ages before he could feel anything properly again. He opened his eyes and saw that he had fallen to his knees. He fought to stand back up, but did so, only using Osiris to steady himself. Dizziness filled his mind and eyes.

He looked to the hand holding Osiris and was glad that it had not withered and turned black as night as rumors had depicted the last one who tried to take hold of it. He was startled when it glowed a bright white before the light infused with his hand and the mirror behind him glowed slightly. Between his shoulder blades rested a tattoo-looking mark that looked like a sword piercing a circle with three lines on each side that made them look like wings. Just as he was about to leave, he found his arms and legs bound by golden chains that forced his wings to appear.

Out from the shadows, a familiar figure stepped out and into the light.

He had short cut black hair and wore a white suit of armor similar to the kind the Knights Templar wore. On his side in its sheath was a sword, his Holy sword known as Burmanus.

He shook his head sadly, but the smirk on his lips could barely contain how much he enjoyed this. "Of all people to break the law against touching Osiris, I never once believed it would be you, dear brother," he said in mock sorrow.

Naruto narrowed his eyes toward his least favorite brother. "Release me right now, Raphael," Naruto barked to his older brother. "Michael gave me permission to get it."

"Then why have I not been informed of this," he asked sarcastically.

"Because he went to find Lord Jesus to confirm it," Naruto shouted as he tried to fight his bindings. "My hand has not withered from its touch. Father Himself spoke to me and gave me permission to take it as His final gift."

"So now you claim to speak to the dead," barked Raphael, laughing in Naruto's face. "How much blasphemy must spew from your mouth before you become Fallen, baby brother?" Suddenly, a wicked grin sprouted from his lips. "Better yet, allow me to do the honors."

Raphael moved toward Naruto's back and drew his weapon. As Naruto struggled, he felt a great pain break through his back. He released a hellish cry as he felt metal slowly carve through his back. He looked down and saw one of his wings lying on the ground, coated in his own blood. Raphael grinned as he carved another wing from his brother's back, earning him even more pained screams. He continued to slice through each wing until only one was left. Each wing was soaked in blood which was falling from his back and pooling around his feet.

Raphael buried his sword into the ground before tearing a massive hole beneath Naruto that led into an ocean on the Mortal Plane.

"Goodbye, brother," he whispered into Naruto's ear before the chains released him, causing him to fall to Earth. The lone wing on his back began to change from white to black as fire enveloped him as he crashed toward the massive ocean below.

However, just before he made impact with the water, he was saved by a blur of white fur. His vision hazy from blood loss, he was barely hanging onto consciousness. He tried to open his mouth, but nothing came.

"Hush, young angel," called a heavy voice. "Do not fall asleep lest you die. If you can still hear me, my Lady has seen your condition and sent me to recover you. Just stay calm and continue to cling to life."

Naruto did as he had been asked as the furry creature beneath him, the one that likely saved his life, darted across the ocean and toward an island with a cave within it. As it landed, Naruto felt his body fall to the ground, but was caught. He could not see her face, but the grip she had was delicate, yet strong.

"Be at ease, young angel," she whispered. "When you wake, you will be healed. Then...you will be able to answer my questions."

Before he knew it, Naruto had fallen asleep, no matter how hard he tried to keep his hold on consciousness.

He didn't know what was happening. All around him, buildings were standing tall, but fire had charred the earth beneath his feet. People roamed the buildings like they were in a zombie-like trance. Their eyes were empty and devoid of life. For some reason, Naruto looked up into the sky and saw a shadowy figure with several glowing crimson eyes looking down at him. The pressure it was putting out was unbearable, but he did not waver. He summoned Osiris and stood tall against the near unstoppable menace. He was alone, but not powerless. He summoned his wing and lunged toward the figure. It was going to be the final battle. The battle to determine the fate of the world.

Naruto shot up, his white scythe in hand with the blade against the throat of a smiling woman with flowing black hair tied into a bun wearing a crimson kimono and a white wolf by her side. She looked like the perfect Japanese beauty, though the terminology for someone like that escaped him at this moment.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, young angel," she said as her wolf companion growled at him. "You took quite the fall for one as young as you. What caused you to fall from your pantheon?"

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat before drinking from the glass of tea offered to him. "How long," he asked weakly.

"Two weeks," she responded simply enough. "During that time, I've been tending to your wounds. Now, if you could answer my question…"

"I did not fall willingly," Naruto growled. "After going to retrieve the gift my Father left me in several dreams over the past decade, one of my older brothers betrayed me. Rather than wait for our eldest brother to tell him that he allowed me to take the gift, he carved off all but one wing and threw me to the mortal world."

"So what do you intend to do," she asked curiously.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know," he replied.

"Then...why not stay here for a while," she offered. "Clearly, you might not be welcome back in the Christian Heaven since you have Fallen and while you are indeed young, I can still sense that you harbor a lot of Holy power. I can help you learn to harness it."

"My apologies, but I don't believe we've introduced ourselves," Naruto said before bowing to the woman. "Naruto Uzumaki, youngest Seraph of Heaven now a One-Winged Fallen Angel."

She put a hand up to her mouth and giggled into it. "Oh my. You're right. Where are my manners? My name is Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun in the Shinto Pantheon."

Naruto's eyes widened and he bowed even further. "Forgive me for my rudeness earlier, Lady Amaterasu," he asked formally, causing her to giggle even more.

"Please don't bow," she asked. "You have come back from a very trying time. It is understandable. And call me Ami. I get so few visitors anymore and do not have many friends among those who do visit." Naruto raised his head. "I want to train you to help harness your potential. You said it yourself, you are the youngest Seraph and due to the war between your Pantheon's three factions growing cold, you were never expected or needed to train to fight like your older siblings. It wouldn't do to have an untrained Fallen wander the Mortal Realm, especially a young Seraph, and being a Goddess, I am familiar with using Holy power."

"It would be an honor to learn from you, Lady Ami," he said, but she waved him off.

"Just Ami. No Lady or any such formalities," she replied.

"Very well, Ami," he hesitantly responded, causing her to smile.

"I healed your wounds as best as I could," she informed, summoning for him to inspect his back with. He summoned his wing and noticed that it was much larger and longer than the average wing Angels possessed. Where he once had nubs from his other wings, now nothing remained. However, that did not mean that his back was free of the scars. Where his wings were situated was now scar tissue. It was barely noticeable, but it was there. A constant reminder of how Raphael betrayed him and how he ended up in this situation. She walked up to him, wrapping him in a warm embrace while her fingers danced across the scars on his back. "I wish I could have healed everything, but you got here just a little too late for that to be a possibility."

"It's fine," he said, turning his head away. "I'm not worried about scars."

She smiled and released him from her arms. "I'd be worried if you were so vain. Now come. We're going to get some food in your belly before we begin your training."

Naruto nodded, eager to start training with his new friend and a powerful Goddess. This was a start in his journey to discover the truth of why his brother acted the way he did and the start of a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Uzumaki, the One-Winged Fallen Angel**

 **Written By: Rave Rose of Twilight**

 **Warning: I don't own Naruto or DxD.**

Chapter Two: Divine Wrath and New Beginnings

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

In the Christian Heaven, Michael, Uriel, and Gabriel came upon a scene that made even their ability to forgive waver slightly.

"He broke the law forbidding anyone from taking Osiris, so I clipped his wings and threw him to the Mortal Realm," Raphael said as if he had been justified.

"After I had given him permission to do so," Michael said hotly. "He sought out Metatron and had her decipher the dreams he'd been having lately. Were his hands withered by touching Osiris?"

"No, but that does not mean that he didn't just use a tool to take hold of it and hide it somewhere that nobody would find them," Raphael defended. "If I was wrong in my judgement, then why have I not Fallen?"

Michael growled under his breath before turning around. "If I find out he died because of your actions today, I will personally see to it that you do Fall and my wrath will not waver because you are my brother. For now, I must inform Lord Jesus about what has occurred."

"Do not worry," called a familiar voice. In the doorway stood Metatron, her hair hiding her modesty from the others. "Father had known this would happen. Naruto will be fine, though he will face many trials and tribulations along the way that will test his will, his mind, and his heart."

"How do you know this," asked Michael.

"Father does not just speak to Naruto in his dreams," she alluded. "He has a plan and it is up to Naruto to rise to the occasion. After all, as my beloved, I will place my unwavering faith in him as should you as his siblings."

"Beloved," asked Gabriel curiously.

Metatron smiled, but spoke no more. She had already spoken enough, it seemed. She turned to leave back to her home. The three angry Seraphim looked confused by her words, but decided that she was right. They needed to have faith in Naruto. Fallen or not, he was precious to each of them and they would not wish him harm regardless of what he did.

Michael, Uriel, and Gabriel went back to their duties while Raphael burned angrily. Removed from his duties and replaced by Uriel for the time being left Raphael furious and with nowhere to release his frustration save for the training grounds only he and the other Seraphim were allowed to enter. He would not let his little brother cause his family to break down as it was currently close to doing.

Several years later…

Naruto was currently walking down the halls of Kuoh Academy. After he had finished his grueling training with Ami aka. Amaterasu, he had decided to wander Japan, crushing evil under his heel with swift and just measures. Human or supernatural, his foes were dealt with swiftly. Humans were bound and left for the police while Supernatural threats were completely destroyed. Most of the Supernatural threats came from Stray Devils. This was a version of training on its own as he fought opponents who would not hesitate to end his existence.

As he walked down the hall, he noticed a familiar sight. The Perverted Trio, consisting of Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei Hyoudou. They were the most perverted students in the entire school and openly gawked and ogled women wherever they were. Currently, they were peaking on the Kendo Club through a hole that was located conveniently where their changing rooms were. Naruto cracked his knuckles as he stood behind them.

"What the Hell do you punks think you're doing," he said before decking each of them with a heavy blow that sent them sprawling away in a heap. "Peeping on girls. And I thought you couldn't get any lower."

By now, several students had heard the commotion and had looked to see what was happening. When they saw Naruto Uzumaki towering over the Perverted Trio, they simply shook their heads. Naruto was a rough and tumble looking guy, often looking like a delinquent, but when you got to know him rather than judge him on his appearances, you'd see that he was a pretty fun guy to hang around. Of course, he did have certain things that set him off and most of those revolved around treating women with respect. If you showed disrespect to a woman, peeped at a woman, or, God forbid, harmed a woman when he was near, he would find you and beat the ever loving mercy of God into you. Kinda like he was now even as the Kendo Club ran out to deal their own brand of justice on the trio.

"Next time I see scum like you peeping on anyone, I'll beat you even worse," Naruto threatened before turning away and heading to his next class.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," called Katase and Murayama in perfect sync, smiling and waving at the young man, who gave a lazy wave even as he walked away.

Katase sighed deeply as she watched him leave. "Someday soon, I'll ask him out on a date," she said to herself. It wasn't a surprise since many women in the school had a crush on the lone male defender of women that resided there.

"Me too," said Murayama dreamily before looking downcast. "But no matter who asks him or how popular or beautiful they are, he's yet to accept a date from anyone."

"What do you even see in a Yankee like him," barked Matsuda before Katase smacked him with her bokken.

"Aside from the fact that he respects women," she asked harshly. "He's handsome. Funny. Nice. Strong. Smart."

"He's everything you wish you could be and more," Murayama said firmly before smacking another of the trio with her bokken.

Meanwhile, watching over the event play out in the courtyard were four women. These four were the most beautiful women in the school. Souna Shitori, the Student Council President. Rias Gremory, the President of the Occult Research Club. Akeno Himejima, the Vice-President of the Occult Research Club. And Tsubasa Shinra, the Vice-President of the Student Council.

"So have you heard about the recent decrease in Stray Devil activity lately," Souna asked, not taking her eyes off of Naruto retreating form.

"Yes," Rias replied. "Apparently, someone has been taking care of them, leaving behind only ashes as evidence that anything had happened. There has also been word that Fallen Angels have been gathering, but they have not been very active."

"Do you think the Fallen Angels are the ones exterminating the Stray Devils, President," asked Tsubaki.

"I don't think so," Souna replied. "Most Fallen Angels prefer to use their Light weapons to kill Devils. The killer is likely using some sort of Fire Magic. Maybe a Magician, but I don't know."

"What can you tell us about the most recent addition to Kuoh," Rias asked curiously.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Age 17. Second year student. Born on October 11th. He has an average grade of 3.6. Excels in PE and English," Souna recited as she pulled up his transcripts before shutting them. "Outside of his files, he has above average levels of magic power and incredible physical prowess. He is considered by many women in the school to be the ideal boyfriend, but he has never accepted any offers for dates from many popular women. He lives alone and does not appear to have a part time job to keep himself stable. His parents aren't listed nor are his siblings. He seems like he just appeared out of thin air last year."

"I see," Rias whispered to herself.

After school let out, Naruto made his way back to the small apartment he called home. It wasn't much, but it was enough for him. As he walked past the fountain in the middle of town, he saw someone hidden in the shadows of a nearby alley motion for him to follow. Cautiously, he took a detour and followed the figure. The lamp overhead shadowed many of his features. It was a middle aged man wearing a ratty old coat with the hood drawn up, black shoes that had seen better days, and a dirty white shirt that hadn't been cleaned in a while.

"I got another bounty for you," the man said. "Worth a lot more than the last ones I gave you. He's been causing a great deal of trouble and the Archduke is ready to send out a team of resident Devils to exterminate it. I told him to postpone the request since you have been capable of exterminating the Stray Devils in the town with a high rate of success."

"Fine," Naruto said. "Name and location?"

"Mathias. Former Queen before he slew his master," the shady man said. "Right now, he's in the old cemetery downtown. He's been hypnotizing locals at night and devouring them. Wait until tonight before you make your move."

"Sure. Just have my bounty ready when I return," Naruto said before continuing his walk back home.

"I should warn you," the man said, causing Naruto to pause. "Other Fallen Angels have been gathering in the old church. I don't know why, but it can't be good."

"So I've noticed," Naruto said. "So long as they do not bother me or threaten to harm innocent individuals, they are not my concern."

"I understand," the shady man said. "I simply felt you should be aware of their activities. If anything does come up, you'll be the first to know."

Naruto nodded and continued on his way home.

As soon as he got home, he dropped his backpack on the simple couch in his living room and began to disrobe of his school uniform. He discarded the uniform in his laundry basket and opened his closet where he spotted a white duster jacket, black tank top, black pants, and a pair of simple combat boots. As he began to put on the new clothes, the tattoo in the mirror glowed white before Osiris, his trusty Holy Scythe given to him by his Father, appeared in his hand. He rarely used him during his fights with other Stray Devils in town because he wanted to test just how far he'd come and the fact that they were so weak that it wasn't worth using Osiris to deal with them when his Holy Fire was just as capable of eliminating them.

When he was satisfied, the tattoo glowed white and his scythe disappeared.

When night came around, Naruto found himself wandering the cemetery. As he looked at each grave, he could feel a strange sensation flood his body. He found himself standing before a single grave and prayed for the souls of the departed before performing a blessing for the cemetery so that any spirits that still roamed would find peace in Heaven or those with malevolent intentions would either be purified or sent back to Hell where they belonged.

As he stood back up, he heard a pained cry come from a wooded area.

"Who the hell blesses a fucking graveyard," cried a male who sounded like they were suffering greatly.

"One who respects the dead and seeks to give them proper passage to the afterlife," Naruto spoke with narrowed eyes. "And I suppose you are Mathias, Stray Devil Queen who has been murdering innocent souls?"

"A priest," Mathias asked angrily. "I thought that damned Archduke would have sent a squad of Devils instead of going to a priest."

"I am no priest, Devil scum," Naruto said calmly. "Regardless of what I am, it does not change your fate. You will die tonight." Naruto raised his hand and summoned a ball of black fire before sending it shooting off toward the Stray before his eyes. It moved quickly out of the way, as he had suspected it would. It was a former Queen. This meant that it had the speed of a Knight, the durability of a Rook, and the magical prowess of a Bishop. During his time in the Mortal World, he had learned that the Devils had developed a system to reincarnate the souls of others into what was known as a Peerage. This Peerage was led by a High-class Devil and followed the Chess system which meant they consisted of two Bishops, Knights, and Rooks, one Queen, and eight Pawns with the King being the High-class Devil. He had fought many Strays with unique attributes given by these pieces, but this was the first time he had fought a Queen.

The Devil launched a barrage of lightning bolts toward him, but they were easily avoided. He charged up more black fire and rushed the Queen. Mathias chose to launch a claw toward him, but Naruto had used the flames to launch himself into the sky where his silhouette was illuminated by the light of the moon. He summoned Osiris to his hand and fueled its blade with fire before unleashing several blasts of the black fire.

Mathias, knowing that he couldn't avoid the flames, chose to protect his face with his arms and using his enhanced durability to try and shrug off the fire. However, when the flames made contact with his skin, he felt a pain unlike any he had felt before course through his body. He unleashed a hellish cry, violently flailing his arms in hopes of dousing the flames.

"What sort of magic is this," he wailed as Naruto landed behind him.

"My flames are far from ordinary," Naruto explained. "They are holy flames that will burn for seven days and seven nights. No manner of dousing them will work as only I can stop them. Any evil entities who enter an an area under the effect of these flames becomes purified. Those who cannot be purified are erased from existence. These flames were a gift from a powerful goddess under whom I trained and studied for many years."

As Mathias wailed, he began to launch several spells at the flames that continued to burn his arm, but nothing worked. Instead, the flames grew brighter and burned even hotter. Eventually, he tore his burning arm off and threw it away, watching as it turned to ashes. He turned toward Naruto, ready to lash out with his remaining limb, but was surprised to see it missing before an even greater sense of pain washed through his body.

"I also forgot to mention," Naruto began. "My weapon is a holy scythe. So currently, I have at my disposal several skills and weapons that allowed me to slay you. You were overconfident in your abilities as a Queen and because of this, you have been purged from existence."

Mathias' body began to dissolve into ash and his mouth agape in a soundless scream as his very atoms were incinerated by the holy flames. After the ashes fell to the ground, Naruto erected a barrier around the cemetery, lighting a bit of incense at all entrances to the graveyard before uttering a prayer to both Shinto Gods and Goddesses before uttering a silent prayer to his brother Michael to help watch over the Graves and spirits of those who were murdered by the Stray Devil Mathias before leaving the cemetery to meet back up with his contact at the designated spot.

As he approached the fountain, he saw his contact sitting on the edge of a small fountain, anxiously looking around before finally spotting Naruto, easing his tension slightly, but not entirely.

As Naruto approached him, the man jumped up in shock and surprise before reaching a shaky, bony hand into his jacket and pulling out a small sack of what sounded to be coins. Naruto quickly took the bag and tucked it away in his own jacket. Just as the young Fallen Angel was about to leave, the man let out a terrified cry before ducking around a dark corner, muttering 'I'm sorry' and 'Don't kill me' the entire time. As he was about to ask the man what terrified him so to flee like a rat when confronted by a cat, he could already feel their presence.

"So," called a feminine voice that Naruto was not familiar with in the least, "This is the boy who has been killing the Strays in town." He could hear the smugness in her tone and silently snorted before running a hand through his unruly blond hair. "I have an offer for you."

"No."

As monotone as his voice was, his word carried with it a weight that she wasn't used to. Nobody had ever refused her before and she could tell that she was beginning to grow agitated.

"But I haven't even told you of my offer," she said through slightly gritted teeth.

"Don't care," he said smoothly, a bit of cheek sliding into his tone. "You're Fallen. I don't work with Fallen."

"Yet you'll work with Monsters," she snapped.

"Yokai," he said, raising his finger as if pointing out a fact. "Yokai don't kill, harm, or interfere with humans unless they are wild, have been driven insane by Senjutsu, or are in a relationship with supernaturally aware humans. Even so, they usually do a good job of policing their own. They are Neutral at worst and friendly at best. Either way, it is better than working with Fallen and Devils."

"Just another coward," called a new masculine voice from behind before a surge of magic filled the air. "I suppose you'll have to die if you won't join us!"

Moments before the figure approached him, a Spear of Light in his hands, to strike him down, a wall of black fire erupted between them, forcing his assailant to either stop or change direction. As he anticipated, the male Fallen Angel had pulled himself back so as to not run into the flames. The flames parted and a solid blow to his jaw made the Fallen fly backwards, occasionally skipping across the pavement with his body like a ragdoll before finally coming to a stop beside his companion. For a brief moment, the female Fallen swore she caught a glimpse of his face before his back was aimed at her.

"Keep your dogs on a better leash, Fallen," Naruto warned her. "If I catch word that anyone in this town has been harmed by you, I will hunt you down and see to it that you will regret ever setting foot in Kuoh."

As Naruto walked away, the male Fallen growled and tried to get up only for her foot to dig into his back, forcing him back down.

"Stay down, Dohnaseek," she warned. As she watched him leave, the newly identified Yokai immediately ran to follow him. Likely to put some distance between him and them.

The Yokai in question was staying by Naruto's side, his beady eyes darting from side to side to try and see any other potentially unfriendly or unsavory people.

"Relax, Yoshi," the blond said casually. "Nobody's gonna try anything."

"Can't be too careful," Yoshi explained, his mood having taken a serious turn as his memory of selling out his client/friend remained in his mind. "I'm sorry."

Naruto stopped, turning around and cocking his head to the side as if genuinely confused by the apology. "For what?"

"For ratting you out," he said shamefully.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto replied with a friendly smile. "You're not the best fighter in the world, so it's not like I'd expect you to try and fight a couple of relatively strong Fallen. You warned me about them. You give me jobs. You keep me informed about anything and everything going on in town. What kind of friend would I be if I let you get hurt?"

Yoshi pulled down the hood covering his face and looked into Naruto's blue eyes with his black ones. He had dark crimson fur with an elongated face and round, ragged ears that sat atop his head. Around his nose, you could barely see the whiskers that poked out, twitching as his nose did. It was obvious that he was a Rat Yokai. Though if one were to be more specific, they would label him as one of the rarer species: a Fire Rat Yokai.

"How can you still call me friend after I betrayed you," he asked.

Naruto grinned and jabbed a thumb into his chest. "Last born Seraph of God, ya know. Sometimes you just have to forgive someone, no matter what wrong they may have done you."

"You truly are a Godly person, Naruto," Yoshi said.

Naruto's smile faded, but not because he was angry. Rather, he was feeling a bit sad. He tried his best to be the kind of man he hoped his Father would have wished him to become. He had even met Jesus before during his time on Earth. Occasionally, the two would talk about how God had been like prior to His death and Naruto's birth. Jesus even said that the youngest Seraph reminded him of their shared Father. From his smile to his ability to forgive those who had wronged him. He shared many things with their Almighty Father.

Naruto looked at a small pocket watch he dug out of his trench coat pocket and opened it up. It was getting late.

"Hey, Yoshi," he called, snapping the Fire Rat Yokai out of his paranoid cautiousness. "Why don't you stay at my place tonight? Come tomorrow morning, you can head back to Kyoto. Hopefully, by the time you need to come back here, the Fallen Angels will have left."

Yoshi's body trembled as tears entered his eyes. "Of course, Naruto," he said, his voice shaking as his emotions began to overwhelm him. "Even in Kyoto, I'll still be able to feed you jobs when I word from my contacts. I just have to give your cell phone a call or text you the details."

Naruto smiled warmly. "Come along. I'll prepare us some tea when we get there. Maybe that will help ease your frazzled nerves."

Yoshi nodded in agreement before following Naruto to his apartment. It wasn't overly large or extravagant, but it wasn't small either.

It was a modest size, far too large for a single person to make full use of. It was sparsely decorated with a few crosses and a few drawings of what he assumed were angels Naruto had known prior to falling from Heaven.

Naruto walked back to the kitchen and got a kettle on to boil before moving to one of the cabinets where he stored his collection of tea. "Do you have any preference in tea, Yoshi," he called.

"Green Tea, if you have it. Earl Grey if you don't," he answered timidly.

Naruto nodded and pulled out the Green Tea he had gotten from Ami prior to his departure. She enjoyed drinking teas from all over the world and had passed that trait down to him. After a few moments to get the tea cups, the kettle began to scream. Naruto moved to take the kettle off the fire. Within moments, the tea was ready and Naruto had poured the two a cup. They quietly sipped from the cups, enjoying spending time with one another.

After they finished, they each headed to a room. Naruto took the master and Yoshi took the guest room. The rest of the night went without incident. The following morning, Yoshi had taken the first train to Kyoto so he could get back to his wife and daughter, spend some time with them after being gone for so long. Naruto had pulled out another Kuoh Academy uniform and prepared for school. He was aware that there were many Devils in positions of authority in the academy. The entire Student Council was made up of Devils. But as long as they did not bother him or hurt innocent people, he would stay out of their business.

He straightened his tie and grabbed his backpack before heading off to school.

When he finally made it to his classroom, he sat down in the front and watched his teacher expectantly. Just another day, he supposed, in his almost normal life. However, he was unaware of just how complicated his life was about to become in the coming days. Between Fallen Angels, Devils, and a young pervert with a Sacred Gear capable of killing Gods, his life was about to become far more complicated than even he would have thought.


End file.
